


Daniel/Sha're Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01/2 Children of the Gods, F/M, Love, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of Daniel/Sha're drabbles and short fiction.Not Like That— episode tag "Children of the Gods"Time to Wake— just before "Forever in a Day"





	1. Not Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaunet knows what love is.

Amaunet knows what love is; she has felt it in the strength of Apophis' embrace, in the possession of his kiss, and in the rumbling voice that declares, "Mine." 

But when she closes her eyes, love is different. It is soft, too long, sandy-blond hair and wide blue eyes wearing glasses that goa'uld never need. It is a gentle hand stroking her cheek. Love is a tender voice whispering, "I'm coming for you."

Amaunet knows love. She pulls it from the mind of her host, worries it between her fingers, and knows that she'll never have it. Not like that.


	2. Time to Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daniel dreams, he dreams of Sha're.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "when dreamers wake"
> 
> Set prior to and just before "Forever in a Day."

The soft, small hand on his face slowly pulls Daniel to consciousness. The sense-imagery overwhelms him—course sand, a warm tent, the powdery sent of yaffetta flour.

Sha're's soft features solidify as he blinks, the awakening sharp and sudden.

"My Daniel," she breathes.

He seizes her hand, pressing it to his lips: warm and soft, perfect and real and everything he remembers about Sha're.

"You've been asleep for a long time." There is meaning hidden in the curves of her smile. "It's time to wake up."

Daniel jerks between cold sheets, eyes opening to a digital clock and an empty bed.


End file.
